degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Forbidden Crush
In a small town lies Kaijo High School. It's an ordinary high school with ordinary students. At the school, students are required to join a club in order to pass the year. 8 students make up the Culture Club and this is their story... Culture Shock II.'episode 2.'Forbidden Crush It was something that Yazzy had never thought about before. Love. Throughout Middle School and her first year of High School, she had only known the pain of being hated and bullied by her classmates. This feeling of romance was all new to her, having a crush was all new to her. She didn't know what to do. What she did know was that Cam was in a relationship and in love, so she decided it was best to keep her crush quiet. She also knew that this crush was going nowhere, no matter what. Kieran: 'I AM IN PAIINNN '''Lizzy: '''Good '''Kieran: '''Why are you so mean to me? '''Lizzy: '''Because you're annoying and I just feel like taking my anger out on you every now and then '''Kieran: '''That makes me feel so much better '''Lizzy: '''My comment was never meant to make you feel better '''Kieran: '''Ok then '''Tori: '''What are we doing here today? I didn't think we were going to meet up today '''Lizzy: '''I called us here because I have a special announcement to make '''Kieran: '''You're dating Brandon? ''Lizzy kicks the chair from out under Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Shut the fuck up or I will tear you limb from limb '''Kieran: '''Ok '''Ash: '''When are you going to make this big reveal? After you've finished abusing my boyfriend? '''Lizzy: '''Once everyone's arrived. Beating up Kieran is just something I like to do in my free time '''Ash: '''Well if you wouldn't mind, perhaps you could leave Kieran in one piece so that when he's with me, we can actually spend time together and not have him in pain '''Lizzy: '''I'll take it into consideration '''Ash: '''See that you do '''Tori: '''What is this? An episode of Law and Order? '''Yazzy: '''Where's Brandon, Lizzy? '''Lizzy: '''W-W-Why do you ask me? I don't know. Why would I know? '''Yazzy: '''Just wondering ''At this point the door to the club opens 'Cam: '''Sorry we're late '''Gegi: '''We were just planning our date tonight '''Lizzy: '''I don't need your fluffy excuses, just sit down ''Cam takes a free seat next to Yazzy. Yazzy begins to blush 'Cam: '''You ok? '''Yazzy: '''Y-Y-Yeah, All good '''Lizzy: '''It would be nice if everyone could be on time for once '''Gegi: '''We'll make sure to be on time at the next meet '''Brandon: '''Sorry, I'm late '''Lizzy: '''It's ok! We can't always be on time '''Kieran: '''Didn't she just say-- ''Lizzy hits Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Right let's begin. I called this meeting because I want to organise a day out this weekend. A way of welcoming Brandon into the club '''Tori: '''Where will we go? '''Lizzy: '''The city '''Kieran: '''That sounds fun, I can get some bishoujo figures '''Ash: '''Really? You're still doing that? '''Kieran: '''It's not something I can easily stop. You're still buying yaoi aren't you? '''Ash: '''I-I might be '''Kieran: '''Did you pick up the one that's set in a dystopian world and has the character with the rodent like name? '''Ash: '''Oh that one? Yeah, I got the first volume of the manga. It's more Shounen Ai than yaoi but the main two are so cute together ''Their conversation continues for 5 more minutes as the others sit there, completely bemused. 'Lizzy: '''You finished now? '''Kieran: '''Yeah, sorry '''Lizzy: '''It's not like I was planning a day out or something '''Kieran: '''Sorry '''Lizzy: '''As you should be. Then it's settled, we'll go to the city on Saturday. Now fuck off, I'm bored '''Cam: '''Even Brandon? '''Lizzy: '''Don't you fucking start ''They gradually leave one by one. Outside, Ash and Kieran are walking home, hand in hand 'Ash: '''Hey, it's snowing. I love snow, I find it so calming '''Kieran: '''I haven't seen snow in forever. '''Ash: '''It's so pretty '''Kieran: '''Just like you ''Ash blushes 'Ash: '''Stop, that's what I was going to say about you ''They both blush 'Ash: '''Yuki '''Kieran: '''Eh? '''Ash: '''Yuki. It's Japanese for snow. It's also a name '''Kieran: '''It's a nice name '''Ash: '''You're my Yuki '''Kieran: '''I am? '''Ash: '''Yeah, you're the snow that flew into my life and brought peace and tranquility with it '''Kieran: '''So my name's Yuki now? '''Ash: '''Only when we're alone '''Kieran: '''Oh ''They walk down the street together and rest their heads against each other 'Yazzy: '''Where's Gegi? '''Cam: '''She had a hospital appointment. She had it scheduled earlier so we could have our date tonight '''Yazzy: '''You two are really going strong huh? '''Cam: '''Yeah...things are good between us '''Yazzy: '''You don't sound so sure '''Cam: '''She's been off with me lately. I don't know what it is, I've just noticed that she's seemed reluctant to be with me recently. Like, last week, I offered to take her into town, but she made about five different excuses before claiming she felt sick and went back inside '''Yazzy: '''Perhaps she's just feeling unwell? '''Cam: '''That's what I'm thinking. She's still on her medication and it does have side-effects but I really don't know. It's a miracle I managed to get a date in tonight '''Yazzy: '''I'm sure everything will be ok, if not I'm here ''Cam looks at Yazzy confusingly before she lets out a small chuckle '''Yazzy: '''Kidding '''Cam: '''Oh, ok hehe '''Yazzy: '''Well, I'm heading off this way, see you tomorrow '''Cam: '''Oh hey wait! Do you think you could give me a hand? '''Yazzy: '''Huh? '''Cam: '''I could use some help setting up the date tonight. That's if you don't mind? '''Yazzy: '''It's not a problem, I'm happy to help '''Cam: '''Great! '''Tori: '''I have no idea what's going on with the club at the moment but you are missing out on comedy gold '''Damian: ''(on phone) Spill!! '''Tori: '''Well, Lizzy's getting all flustered over a new member, Ash and Kieran are as cute as ever, Yazzy seems like she's hot under the collar, Cam and Gegi are still going strong but not fucking surprisingly and there was a little excitement over our hook up '''Damian: '''Sounds like I'm missing out '''Tori: '''You are! Why'd you have to go away for? I miss my best friend '''Damian: '''I'm sorry, I needed to do this. I'll be back for graduation, maybe '''Tori: '''Maybe? And what do you mean graduation? '''Damian: '''I'm staying for the semester, it's a good school, I don't want to leave it yet '''Tori: '''What about me? '''Damian: '''You know you're my number one bae. I'm just doing this so I can get into a good college '''Tori: '''Well come back soon, okay? '''Damian: '''Sure '''Cam: '''Where is she? She was due here an hour ago '''Yazzy: '''Perhaps she's running late? '''Cam: '''Usually she would have said by now. It's not like her to go MIA '''Yazzy: '''I'm sure she'll be in contact soon ''Cam's phone buzzes Yazzy: 'Is it her? '''Cam: '''Yeah...she's not coming '''Yazzy: '''Why not? '''Cam: '''She's been held up apparently, that or she doesn't want to be here, either way, she's not coming '''Yazzy: '''I'm sorry '''Cam: '''Don't be, it's not your fault. Thanks for your help. I'll uh clean this away, you can go '''Yazzy: '''There's no reason it has to go to waste '''Cam: '''Eh? '''Yazzy: '''Well, it's a two person date, there's two of us, why don't we have this date ourselves. Obviously not as a date date but as a date between friends '''Cam: '''Sure, why not. Guess it's better than it getting thrown out. You're a good person Yazzy ''Saturday 'Ash: '''You're here early '''Lizzy: '''Well, I organised this even, I figured I should be prepared and welcome everyone '''Kieran: '''It's 10am, we're not due to meet until 11 '''Lizzy: '''What the fuck do you know? Why are you two here so early anyway? '''Ash: '''We wanted a bit of time together before everyone got here. We were just gonna grab a coffee '''Kieran: '''And then get a quick walk around the animanga store '''Ash: '''Shhh, don't reveal everything '''Kieran: '''Sorry '''Lizzy: '''Well you go have your coffee and your otaku moments, I'll wait here for Brand- I mean the others '''Kieran: '''I see how it is '''Lizzy: '''You heard nothing '''Kieran: '''I think I heard you say something about Brandon '''Lizzy: '''I swear to god I will kill you '''Ash: '''Ok, well, we'll be back in an hour, once everyone's here ''An hour later 'Brandon: '''Hey! '''Lizzy: '''H-H-Hey! You made it '''Brandon: '''I sure did '''Lizzy: '''That's great. Ash and Kieran are already here, they're just off somewhere, and the others will be here shortly '''Gegi: '''LIZZY! '''Lizzy: '''Gegi! You made it! '''Gegi: '''I certainly did! '''Lizzy: '''Where's Cam? Didn't you say you were coming together? '''Gegi: '''Yeah, about that '''Ash & Kieran: '''We're back! '''Lizzy: '''What have I said about syncronised talking? '''Kieran: '''That you love it? ''Lizzy hits Kieran '''Lizzy: '''Don't be sarcastic '''Ash: '''Where's Cam? '''Gegi: '''Yeah, um... '''Yazzy: '''I'm here! '''Tori: '''Me too! '''Lizzy: '''Good, then we're all set '''Yazzy: '''Where's Cam '''Gegi: ''(''''quietly so that no one hears) ''We broke up '''Lizzy: '''I don't know, he was supposed to be coming with Gegi '''Gegi: '''WE BROKE UP! Category:Blog posts